Bleed
by ProudDyspraxicWriter
Summary: The White Queen suffers a miscarriage.
1. On the Bathroom Floor

**I know this is a very short one-shot. But I've done some thinking and I think I may continue the story. (I have decided on the father too!) The thing is, I want to put the next few chapters up when I've completely finished the story. (If you read my other stories, you'll see that I haven't completed most of them.) So I don't want to continue this one, putting up chapters at the same time and suddenly losing interest. I hope you understand my predicament and I hope *Arnie Schwarz* you'll be back.**

Bleed

On the bathroom floor laid the White Queen, curled up in a ball, weeping inaudibly. Her long white feathery locks embraced the marble as her head stayed perfectly still. Her delicate porcelain white cheeks were stained with tears while her skirts and tights were stained with blood. Snivelling and groaning in despair, with the blades of her fingers, she reached down to feel the dampness of her womanhood, her hand instantly becoming dyed with the precious red liquid. As she observed her fingers, the realisation began to dawn on her. Her devastated sobs transformed into hysterical wails. Not this. Anything but this.

Letting those tears fall, the White Queen sat up. Leaning against the bath, she pulled up her knees, smearing the floor with the blood. She couldn't turn her eyes away from the redness, but couldn't stand the sight of it. Her cries had no sign of stopping and all she wanted in this moment was to stay with her blood. Her forlorn brown orbs quivered as she wiped away the tears that were stinging her face. A tense pause followed. Suddenly breaking down again, the Queen cried out in emotional pain. She was so happy. Why did God let this happen? Why was He punishing such a kind and gentle soul? Why did He smite an innocent life? Dunking her hands in the pool again, she mourned her dead baby.


	2. I'm Underground

Suddenly, except from the sound of her sobs, the Queen heard a noise beyond the door. Two big clumsy feet stamped their lumbering way down the corridor. There was a silent awkward pause which followed. The White Queen did not hear a thing, apart from her own heavy breathing. No one was supposed to find out this way. Backing into the corner like a fly trapped in a spider web, she grimaced at the sound of a fist rapping hard on the door.

" Mirana!" hissed a familiar and comforting voice. " Mirana? I know you're in there. Come out. Please! People have been waiting to speak with you all morning!" The White Queen considered it for a moment, but she wanted more time. " Mirana, if you don't come out, I'm gonna throw a fit!" the voice warned in an unusually thick Scottish accent. The Mad Hatter stormed in, his eyes a fiery orangey-red. When he spotted Mirana sitting there, they were instantly restored to their usual magical jade colour. " What-" He began to utter the question, " What are you doing here?" but then his gaze dropped to the blemished marble. He looked back to the queen, who wore such a forlorn expression. A sly smile crept along his mouth. " So that's where the strawberry jam went!" he giggled.

The Queen shook her head and more tears formed in her large brown eyes. " I'm sorry, Tarrant," she whispered.

Realising that this was a serious subject, Hatter knelt down, entranced by the mysterious substance. Hesitantly, he dipped his middle finger in it, while the woman opposite him watched with her heart palpitating. Hatter looked curiously at the red patch on his finger and caught a whiff. The strong scent billowed into his nostrils and it hit him hard in the face.

" Blood!" he gasped. He turned a murky green colour and gagged. After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and muttered, " Eh!" His tongue protruded from his mouth and licked the bodily fluid up.

The Queen, amazed by this strange action, dry heaved as Hatter smacked his lips. She moved uncomfortably and he could see that the blood was coming from the body part that always made him blush with embarrassment. She nodded and moved again so it would not look as obvious. Slightly horrified and disgusted, he cleared his throat and edged away.

" Why are you bleeding from…_there_?" he mumbled, blatantly gesturing to her skirt.

The White Queen opened her mouth to tell him but closed it almost immediately. The memories of the happiness and the secrecy flooded back to her and not wanting to cry in front of her dearest friend, she choked on her words, " Hold me."

" OK!"

The Hatter's long gangly arms caged the young queen to make her feel safe, and indeed she felt safe and protected from the evils of the world. As he gently massaged her back, she locked her head in his shoulder, and he whispered soft murmurings to her. When they were finished, she told him the tragic story in its depressing entirety.

" If I'd known earlier…" Hatter grumbled, reverting to a Scottish accent. " I would've done everything in my power to protect that wee bairn!"

She nodded and tried to say, " I know," but not one sound passed her lips.

The Hatter turned his face to contain a drawn out sob. The melancholy pair stared at one another, seeing their sadness reflected in each other's glassy eyes. Hatter leant forward and gifted Mirana with the most supportive kiss. He grinned at her, only just tinted with grief.

Rubbing her arm, he said, " Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He arose and helped Mirana up.

Half carrying her, he escorted her to his workshop. She shuddered as she felt a driblet of blood trickle down her leg. " Here we are!" he chorused when he flung open the door. " Just rip off that dress and we'll sort something out for you!" he cried. The White Queen hid behind the screen and slipped off her blood-stained dress, sighing miserably.

The Mad Hatter rushed around the room, collecting fabric and other materials, whilst humming an addictive song. " Tripping out, spinning around. I'm underground, I fell da-ow-own. Yeah, I fell da-eyah-eyah-own…"

He sat at the sewing machine. In a flash, fabrics of purple, green, yellow and pink transformed into a perfect virgin white, decorated with many pretty and colourful sequins. He gave a squeak of self-accomplishment. He plucked a strand of thread off the hem and at last it was ready to be presented to the Queen. He went to the screen where she was waiting for her new dress. Hatter outreached his arm and she took the piece of garment from his tight grasp. When she was changing, he could see the silhouette of her bare body and he sighed dreamily.

" I've been investigating things that begin with the letter 'M'," he stated.

" Miscarriage?!" she snapped as she remerged.

" Wanna talk?"

" What is there to talk about?! We had a child and now we don't!"

" But it'll get easier! Mama always used to say 'if there's somethin' troublin' ya, ya can always tell somebody,'" Hatter answered, blissfully reminiscing about his kindly old mother.

" I don't want to, all right?"

" But-"

" Get it in your thick skull for once!" she roared, her eyes watering and teeth clenched with rage. " I want to be alone!"

She held the trail on her dress and galloped out into the hallway. She slammed the door as hard as she could. Then she let her despair seep through the windows to her soul. She slid down the wall to the ground, smothering her mouth and nose to quieten her cries. On the other side of the wall, Hatter was moaning in frustration.

" What happened to us?!" he riddled. His ears perked. Pressing one to the wall, he heard the unmistakable sorrowful weeps of his queen.

**I know this has a different tone from the rest of the story but it was just to relieve some tension, you know? Let Hatter do a few mad things, yeah?**


	3. You're Not What You Used to Be

As the pretty queen avoided him, the Mad Hatter pondered over his riddle. He hoped thinking about it constantly would bring him the answer. But at the same time, he couldn't help reminiscing about their happier times. They were ecstatic before and now Mirana couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. He kept pondering and wondering and he kept doing this all day until the day was no longer. When he woke up in a different bedroom the following morning, he continued his quest to find out what happened to them.

He sipped his tea slowly, savouring each mouthful. Admiring the orange colours that the setting sun painted the white garden, he sighed heavily and miserably. It wasn't the same having tea by himself. Enjoying the sunset and each other's company, the memory of Mirana's happiness still lingered in his mind but he feared it was fading away to a vague and hazy dream. Just when he touched the handle of the teapot, two large round eyeballs appeared on a tree branch nearby. Then a long fat furry tail came into view. Finally, the Cheshire Cat's being was rested on the comfortable branch. He beamed mischievously.

" How do you?" he sneered.

" Well, Mirana's pregnant – or was," Hatter replied.

Cheshire's eyes widened in surprise. " Tell me more."

" It didn't survive. I found her crying in the bathroom yesterday and…she…told me," he sighed, pouring more into his cup.

The cat vanished and reappeared on the chair beside the Hatter. He picked up a mug with his paw and Hatter poured some tea for him. " It must be very hard for you," he answered, not meaning it.

Unable to decipher Cheshire's sarcasm, he heaved a deep sigh and gazed into the bottom of his cup. " Trust me. You've no idea!" His strangely huge, vacant, dazed emerald eyes became clouded with tears. He lowered his head and hid beneath his tatty old musty top hat.

The cat rolled his eyes. Tarrant was always emotional about stuff like this. Stirring a lump of sugar into his drink with a spoon, he gave a flap of his paw to indicate that he didn't wish to hear any more. " You're not what you used to be. Remember the good ole days when you were _actually_ fun to be with?"

There was a loud crunching sound as Hatter grinded his teeth together. His mouth twitched in pure anger. He stood up, knocking the table with his knees which made the teapot and teacup fall. Thrown into a hysterical frenzy, he bellowed incoherent Outlandish cusses. " Why you little…!"

He roared and screamed and ranted in fury, wildly flailing his arms about. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. He turned and scowled ferociously at the blue furry cat. The cat mocked a yawn. That had done it. Like a bandersnatch being released from its cage, the Hatter roared and lunged for the cat's throat. But he had evaporated into thin air before Hatter had even run forwards. The poor deranged man began to tremble. Cheshire was lurking around here, unseen and unheard, and it was slightly eerie to know that. He wandered the garden, apologising to the trees and the flowers, hoping Cheshire was skulking nearby. He gave up after several minutes. Instead, he went back to admiring the sunset, murmuring under his breath.

" I can't seem to fassom it, Chesh," he muttered desolately. " She doesn't wanna talk to me or anything. She doesn't even want to see me."

" I have never understood the opposite sex," replied the air. Then a large hairy face appeared, and blue stripes uncoiled themselves from the warm breeze. " They're a fickle bunch. That's why I prefer…hats…" The floating Cheshire Cat's bright turquoise orbs eyed his friend's top hat lustfully which made the Hatter give a small false smile.

" I just wish she told me earlier. We share everything; Mirana and I." He whirled around to crane his neck to look upon the very top of the beautiful palace.

" She'll come to you." The cat faded away and reappeared by a hedge. " When she's ready…" Then the cat vanished completely.

The Mad Hatter raised an eyebrow. Looking back up to the castle, he doubted what Cheshire had just said. What if she'll never be ready? As if by magic, she stepped out into the garden, grinning falsely as she chattered to the red roses that climbed the castle walls. Hatter spied on her for a few minutes, watching her with the mask she had bravely placed. She had always been a weak little thing. The mask seemed to make her weaker. Then without any warning, their gaze met. Fury washed over the queen's face and sadness washed over the Hatter's. He gulped his fears hard. She averted her eyes and she turned to walk away, letting the mask fall in the process. What if she'll never be ready?


	4. Flashbacks, or Annunciatia in Wonderland

Annunciatia hadn't been working at the palace for very long. Young, uneducated and naïve, she was hired into a world of humiliation and cruelty. She was foolish and she was small and meek. Her colleagues were so awful toward her. Knowing she wouldn't be able to do such challenging tasks, she was forced to clean the windows but they were so tall and high up that she couldn't reach. At the end of each day, the others would ridicule her for being so neglectful. It wasn't her fault that she was tiny. Not even that could dampen her spirits. She had an affinity for animals. She loved each and every one and treated all creatures with the respect that they deserved. She even harboured a dog in her sleeping quarters. He was a lovely thing with a big wet snout and floppy brown ears. She named him Bayard. She adored him and vice versa. Even though she was aware of the strict rule about keeping pets, she didn't care one bit. All she cared about was her dog. So, the servant worked at daylight, enduring the horrible fellow servants, and by night, she was playing with Bayard and teaching him how to communicate with humans. But one day, buried secrets were about to be revealed.

The teenage girl was scrubbing the floor. Her slender delicate hands were sore and cracked from the dreadful soap she was using. To forget her troubles, she started to daydream about what game she was going to play with her dog. Suddenly, she was awoken by the soft coo of the Queen.

" Oh, stop it, Tarrant! It tickles!"

" That's why it's called tickling, my dear. Anyways, I know you like it," replied a lisped titter.

" The Mad Hatter!" Annunciatia gasped inaudibly.

She edged closer to the door, scooting along on all fours. She heard giggles which prompted her to push the door open ajar. She poked her light auburn head out and saw a sight she wasn't sure she was supposed to see. The Mad Hatter had his skilled hands kneading the Queen's shoulders and his lips were super-glued to hers. Annunciatia's jaw dropped. They were kissing. There was no doubt about that. But then an uncomfortable mass of guilt lodged its in her stomach. Spying on her employer was wrong. Should she intrude? Should she just ignore it and continue her work? Something inside her told her to…

" Your Majesty?" she squeaked.

The couple jumped. Hatter gave a horrified cry of surprise and embarrassment. Blushing violently, he dashed out of the door as if his life depended on it. The White Queen, whose skin was pale and creamy, developed two scarlet cheeks which she tried to hide. Annunciatia stood up and stepped closer to the monarch, almost afraid of what she was going to say. But instead, she smiled sweetly.

" Hello, darling," she greeted.

" What was that loony doing?" the girl answered.

The White Queen looked around the tiny room, aware that the walls had ears. She opened her mouth then shut it. Instead she said, " What is your name?"

" Annunciatia Trimert," Annunciatia Trimert annunciated proudly.

" Annunciatia," she repeated and smiled again. " I have a secret. Tarrant…Hatter…and I are close friends. Very. I feel very much in love." She beamed serenely and glanced over to the door where Hatter had scarpered out.

" I have a secret too," she admitted. " I keep a dog in my bedroom!"

" Do you? I'd love to meet him! I adore animals!"

" Then why do you have that rule?"

" Oh! That was enforced by my father. Really stupid, isn't it? I should un-enforce it."

From this, an immensely strong bond was born between them. Over time, they became nearly inseparable. They shared everything with one another. Mirana saw this perky little fourteen year old as the sister she never had. Annunciatia saw this kind and warm ruler as the mother she never had. Through their difficult times, they were each other's rock, comfort and dream. So it was this relationship Mirana fell down on several more days after that tiny life died.


	5. Confession of Love

Hatter was in a daydream. As he sat at the sewing machine in his workshop, his scatterbrained mind span around and around, bouncing off the walls, dancing in the candlelight. His orange frizzled head throbbed in agony because she was there, buried underneath his skin. It was the perpetual image of the Queen, flickering there in his mind's eye, and she was torturing him. Her wavy white hair was luscious enough to eat. Her large circular doe brown orbs smiled and glittered as the magic within them cast a spell. Those full pouting lips curled up into a snide smirk as if she had just told a humorous joke. Seeing her stand as she used to be made the Hatter's heart shiver with devastation. He had everything. _They_ had everything. Then it was all unwillingly destroyed by one insignificant life. He shook his head, shifting the top hat which slept on the top of his head. Telling himself to forget it, he tried to continue the outfit he had been paid to make for Lady Elora's toddler son. But somehow, it came slipping back to him. That was it. He didn't know how but he was going to win the Queen back. He took out his pocket watch.

" Oh! Brillig!" he cried. She'd be picking berries by now. He grabbed his jacket and made a swift clumsy exit.

Sure enough, the White Queen was in the garden of berries, where the berries flourish beneath the Underland sun. She plucked the succulent minuscule, plum-coloured, oddly-shaped berries off the bushes and placed them in her apron, which she held with one hand. Her close compatriot was by her side, laughing and popping the fruits into her small mouth. When they spotted the bothersome hatter approaching, they stifled their girlish giggles. Deciding to ignore him, they turned on their heels but Hatter followed them.

" We need to talk!" he barked, bursting with determination.

The Queen stopped. The servant watched her. She wondered what was running through her mind, for she looked desperately forlorn. She smiled and patted her arm. Whatever Mirana decided, she was going to stay behind her to catch her when she falls. Mirana looked at her and wore an expression as if to say, " I need to do this."

" It's all right, Anne. Get these berries to the kitchen post-haste!" Annunciatia was hesitant at first but Mirana persuaded her to leave.

Hatter watched the little girl walked past him. He felt uncomfortable with discussing such complicated things in front of someone so naïve. He readjusted his hat, knowing the task ahead would be tough. Drawing a deep breath, he continued. " Please, can we stop this? I miss you."

" Well, I don't miss you! Why do you even want us to talk? There's nothing to talk about!" she snapped.

" Yes, there is. You've had a miscarriage. You've had heartbreak. I understand that you need to grieve, but I don't understand why you're ignoring me."

" You just don't get it, do you?" she asked. " I had something that was entirely mine. I was carrying something that no one knew about. Then you had to burst in that day!"

Hatter narrowed his eyes. " Are you insuitating that it's my fault. Gargh! It's always the _man's _fault!"

" Maybe it is your fault! If you hadn't gotten me drunk that evening, we wouldn't be here!"

" Ya got yourself drunk! You were gulping it down like a racehorse!"

" Wait, are you accusing me of killing our baby?"

" Don't blame me then." Hatter's eyes widened and changed colour as his mad disposition became erratic. " Don't you _dare_ blame me!" he spat in an altered accent.

" You're not even Scottish!" the Queen scoffed.

" SHUT THE HELL UP! I WAS A PART OF THE HIGHTOPP CLAN!! WE WERE ALL SCOTTISH AND PROUD OF IT!!! DON'T YOU DARE SAY I'M NOT SCOTTISH!"

The White Queen, usually calmed and collected and composed, snapped. Violently shivering all over, she released a hysterical scream of rage. " Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Just…SHUT UP!" she barked, tears streaming profusely down her face.

Still screaming and roaring, she clenched her fragile hands into a pair of rare rock hard fists. With each fist, she thumped the Hatter, and pounded him and punched. Every hit was agonising, not physically but emotionally. He stood there for a few moments almost dumbfounded without reacting. At least she was letting it out. But suddenly, when Mirana was letting her fists hit harder, a timid voice cried out.

" Stop! Stop it, you're hurting him!" and a vicious snarl followed.

Six galumphing feet left distorted footprints in the ground as their owners swiftly drag them along. Annunciatia stumbled out of a bush with Bayard the Bloodhound on her tail.

" Your Majesty!" Bayard yelped. Then he gave an almighty yap.

Mirana whirled around, her pale face stricken with horror. She saw her friend's surprise and the dog's disgust. Her vow! How could she have broken something as precious as her vow?! She gazed around at the Hatter who stood still as a statue, his bright green eyes stupefied. He did not look at the woman he dearly loved, even though he wanted so desperately for her to understand this heartbreak and to accept it. Slowly, she caressed his cheek with an apologetic expression on her face.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I…I gotta go!" she breathed and she ran back to the palace.

The Hatter tried to chase after her but the girl prevented him.

" No! Leave her be!" she cooed.

" But-"

" Listen, I know my friend. She doesn't understand why she's acting like this and she just wants to be alone. Trust me. You're not the only one," she explained.

She gave him a supportive rub on the arm. Bayard made a soft whiny noise and he nudged the Hatter's knee to comfort him. He nodded and he pushed the rim of his hat out of his eyes. He smiled at the young girl and her doting pet. Together they left Queen be and wasted their time by playing childish games in the garden. Although the three of them appeared to be having the time of their lives, they were secretly praying for their beloved friend and for the child she had lost.

Brillig came to an end and night gradually threw Underland into darkness. Busy lives slowed down as people, animals and other peculiar creatures changed into their nightclothes, read bedtime stories, drank their glasses of warm milk and brushed their teeth. Once the lights began to switch off, the Mad Hatter enjoyed listening to the nocturnal ambient sounds of this strange and wonderful land. Soon the only light in the White Castle came from his workshop, where many unfinished hats and outfits were scattered across the floor. He was not tired. He wanted to work but somehow, his crazy barmy mind told him to hold the White Queen, and tell her he truly felt about her. Over and over again he tried to shut it out but the demands were too great. As if he couldn't control his body, he removed himself from the window and dashed out of the room, tripping over the mess as he went, to the Queen's suite.

He opened the door ajar, making the hinges creak in the process. The room was a pure virgin white, just like the rest of the palace, and the Queen had kept it sparkling clean. Hatter smiled sadly at the memory of her obsessively scrubbing the floors. She was always funny about cleanliness. He sneaked in and tiptoed to the huge super-king sized double bed. Like he suspected, she was fast asleep. Not making a sound, not daring to move, her eyelids twitched and her lips quivered as she dreamt of another world. She was beautiful. Hatter clenched at his drumming heart and he was hesitant to edge closer to her but her beauty couldn't drive him away. Softly, he caressed her cheek and he beamed with tears dripping down his face.

" I love you, you know," he murmured under his breath so he would not awaken the resting monarch. " Don't shut me out anymore. I wanna help." He paused, panting heavily, trying not to wail with sadness. Continuously embracing her shoulders, he proceeded to tell a story that only he knew. " Remember when I saved you? Hmm? Remember that? Well, I was madly in love with you – even back then! I invited you because I'd planned to tell you how I felt. Feel…I have always loved you, Mirana. Ever since before you were even born. Please don't do this to me. I love you too much."

Gently, he leant in close. Stroking her cheek, he pecked her on the lips. He stood up, his face tinged with depression. He turned to leave but just before he closed the door behind him, he uttered these last words to her.

" We've already said goodnight. Don't make us say goodbye too."

When the door clicked as it closed, the White Queen forced her eyes open. She hugged her pillow tightly, silencing her sobs, lamenting miserably. She had heard every word that passed his lips and those words made her heart snap right in two.


	6. Talk

**I only have one more chapter to write. It will probably be up in the next few days. Well, enjoy what you've got :P**

That night was so long and so hard for the both of them. They tossed and turned, jumped and bounced, twisted and twirled. They cried so hard that their pillows were drowned in their sorrow. They thought about one another. Even though they desperately wanted to, they could not bring themselves to see each other. The Hatter prayed for some kind of miracle that would rewind these chapters back to a time when all they had was each other. He knew that miracles were impossible, but in the depths of his giant heart, he believed in the impossible. The White Queen's suite was filled with light from shone from her memories. These certain memories of the Hatter and of her secret were so precious to her that it was difficult to watch them play endlessly before her eyes. Crying all the night, she wanted those memories erased and to be never remembered again. Perhaps this couple knew they were kindred spirits, but they had no idea that they believed in the same silly things.

Morning sneaked up on them as the sun awoke from its slumber. It stood high and proud in the azure sky. It smiled upon those who welcomed it. Neither Mirana nor Hatter welcomed it. They stole away from it and kept their ghostly pale faces hidden in the dark. They had done a lot of thinking during that night. They weren't going to give up now. Hatter sat with Annunciatia in the kitchen, observing her clean the place. They talked as she worked.

" I love her, Annie," he began to say, his voice cracking.

" I know," she replied.

" I've been thinking. Maybe it's time to let her go? She obviously doesn't wanna be with me anymore. I'm too mad for her. But…" he sighed, not wishing to finish his sentence.

" But what, Tarrant? You can tell me," answered Annunciatia softly, giving his arm a squeeze.

" But I can't stand…not being with her!" he shouted. " I don't know what to do!"

Annunciatia grinned as something caught her eye. It was her friend, standing in the doorway, looking melancholy and hopeful. Mirana returned the smile to her. Then she gazed longingly to the man of her dreams. Annunciatia knew exactly what this meant. There was hope for them after all. " I know what you should," she chimed. " Go to her."

Hatter gulped nervously. " Ya think?"

" You have to!"

The Mad Hatter arose from the kitchen floor. He picked up his hat from the counter and placed it where it belonged. It was his lucky charm. He whirled around to leave the room. For the first time, he spotted her standing there, smiling with tears clouding her dark brown eyes. " Mirana!" he gasped. Then gradually, after the element of surprise wore off, he was hesitant to say, " Please. Can we…start over?"

" I don't think we can start over," the Queen answered. " Our baby is dead. But that doesn't mean we have to be stuck desiring the undesirable. We can move on, but we can never start over."

Hatter heaved a sigh. Letting it process, he shot a glance at Annunciatia, who was closely watching them. Then he mumbled briskly, " I understand. I love you with all my heart and so much more!" he cried.

" I heard you last night. I love you too," she said, her voice shaky yet calm. " I want to talk."

Annunciatia gave a nervous laugh and edged towards the back door that led to the rose garden. " Maybe it's my time to go." Then, like the Cheshire Cat, she vanished from sight.

Hatter beamed. " Talk."

" Even though it wasn't planned, I wanted this baby more than anything in the world. But when it was taken away, it felt like a little piece of me was taken away too. It's like I can't live without my baby. I wanted it so badly!"

She began to cry. Hatter wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her, making her feel safe and warm, just like his hugs always did. Whispering soft things, he reassured her that everything would turn out all right in the end. They stood like this for several minutes before Mirana continued her tale of the past events.

" I was furious with you," she whispered, stroking his smiling face. " I blamed it on you. To me, you gave me the baby out of spite and out to get to me. But now, I realise you gave the baby out of love. The baby dying was not your fault…nor was it mine. It was sick. It couldn't live inside me…" She paused to let silent teardrops fall.

" It's OK. We can try again. When you're ready," the Hatter whispered in response.

He brushed her long white hair with his fingers with everlasting tender love. Then he gently touched her eyelids, which made her grin from ear to ear. He wiped away the last of her tears and ran a finger around her lips before massaging the nape of her neck. He pressed his lips against hers. The White Queen wrapped her arms around him and she clamped her eyes shut. As they kissed passionately, they released gentle moans. They wanted this moment to last forever.


	7. Epilogue

**Claudia and Stephin are obviously named after the lead singer and manager of my favourite band, The Magnetic Fields. And I hope you enjoyed my story. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to write Stayne now. My little Staynie-poop-poops! 3**

The White Queen was perched on a comfortable sofa, reading a delightfully gripping book. She was so engrossed that she didn't even notice the three sniggering figures walk past and sneak outside. She was there for several hours and she didn't notice that either. Suddenly, the sun was hidden away from the clouds and it began to pour with rain. Thunderclaps rumbled in the bluish-grey velvety sky and lightning crashed down on the castle. The blustery wind forced the window open, which finally awoke her from the daydream.

" Oh!" she cried out. " I bet they don't like that," she muttered to herself.

Bookmarking her book, she arose from her seat. She slipped out of the room as easily as she slipped in. She climbed countless staircases to the sleeping quarters. She stopped at two doors that were side by side. One had 'Claudia's Room' written on its plaque and the farthest one had 'Stephin's Room' on it. She opened the door to Claudia's bedroom but the occupant seemed to have disappeared. She was probably playing with Stephin in his room. Then the Queen checked on Stephin. Neither he nor Claudia could be seen.

" Where are they?" Mirana pondered. Then it all fell into place. " The workshop!" she concluded.

She dashed swiftly down back the stairs to the basement, where the Hatter kept his workshop. They enjoyed playing in there. But they weren't there. Neither was Hatter.

" Oh, Tarrant!" she groaned in annoyance.

Outside, the rain was coming down hard, soaking everything in its path. Though they were frightened, Stephin and Claudia were in love with the thrill of being chased by the terrifying noises. They laughed hysterically as they hid in the bushes and waited for the Mad Hatter to come and find them.

" Where are youuuuuuuuuuu?" he sang shrilly. " Where are you? Where are you? Where _are _you two little devils?"

He heard Claudia's high-pitched chortle. She was behind that rock, and Stephin was not far off. Yes, Stephin was standing by that tree. The Hatter gave a devilish grin. Like a lion stalking its prey, he edged closer, not making one sound. He removed his hat and let the rain plaster his bright orange frizzy tangles to his face. He jumped out, belting out a terrific almighty roar. The tiny children squealed and they jumped out on him and pushed him to the muddy ground. Chuckling elatedly, they tickled their best friend until he was reduced to a breathless heap.

" What on earth do you think you're doing?!" the White Queen snapped as she arrived on the scene. The two children dispersed, screaming and guffawing. " Get back inside! Goodness! You'll catch your death of cold," she warned and the children obeyed her.

The Hatter stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes and he beamed. Mirana frowned. " Come on. Let 'em be kids. Don't tell me your parents never let you and your sister do stuff like that?" he asked, almost surprised if the answer was yes.

She smiled, slightly ashamed. " I know," she mumbled as Hatter hugged her. " I'm just a little afraid. I don't like seeing them get scared or hurt or anything. I love my babies…all three of them…"

Hatter giggled. " You _were_ referring to me, weren't you?"

The White Queen smiled. " Yes, of course."


End file.
